


La propuesta

by MeroNiakeehl



Series: Sesshomaru & Miroku [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Posible cambio de rating, Sesshoumaru interesado, posible lemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'La presencia del youkai era algo que no estaba esperando, mucho menos lo que ese estoico personaje le iba a decir. Una propuesta que no esperó recibir jamas, pero que no tenía la voluntad, mucho menos las ganas de decir que no.'</p><p>Pero no por eso se lo iba a dejar facil a Sesshoumaru.</p><p>Parte #1 de esta serie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
> 
> Como saben, he estado haciendo esta serie con las partes al azar, aqui va la parte 1, que contra todo lo que dije cuando empecé, será un multi-chapter xD
> 
> Espero que si les gusta me sigan en esta aventurilla.

Sesshomaru/Miroku| Capitulo 1

POV Miroku

[Si soy sincero con toda la situación, estoy más extrañado que asustado por la presencia de Sesshomaru, solo me observa en silencio, y había estado así durante 20 minutos, me había cansado de verlo en silencio ahí de pie, por lo que me senté, aun temiendo un poco que al moverme pudiera causar alguna reacción, pero no pasó, sigue ahí tan estoico como cuando llegó. 10 minutos más de ese incomodo silencio y ya estoy harto, ya sin importarme si se molesta o no, estoy listo para gritarle algunas verdades, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, me dice unas simples palabras que me dejan en otro estado de incredibilidad]

Quiero un heredero- Fue lo que dijo, aunque mi cerebro no quiso procesarlo, ¿Qué quería que le dijera o que hiciera? Esa información para mí era más que innecesaria, no entiendo para que me lo dijo justamente a mí, si alguien del grupo merece saber esa información es el futuro tío, no yo- Y quiero que tú des a luz a ese niño- Ahora todo está claro. Lo miré directamente sin salir de mi estupor. El demonio más temible en la faz de la tierra me pide que tenga a su hijo, ¿Debería sentirme alagado o aterrado del como reaccione si le digo que no?-

¿Por qué yo? Si te das cuenta soy un monje, un hombre y lo que más te debería molestar es que soy un HUMANO, ¿No que nos repudias?- Él permaneció impasible, como si el ataque de pánico que estoy teniendo no es más que una mera tontería- Dime una simple razón por la que crees que debería tener a tu hijo, y que puedas asesinarme con el mero pensamiento no es una opción- Traté de sonar lo más seguro posible, aunque la forma en la que se agitó mi corazón cuando me vio directamente a los ojos no ayudó, porque estoy más que seguro que puede escuchar el agitado ritmo que lleva mi corazón, oler el miedo que sale de cada poro de mi cuerpo y lo peor de todo, sentir ese deseo sexual que siempre he tenido encima desde que alcancé la adolescencia-

Porque no hay otro humano, youkai o hanyo que tenga el valor de hablarme mirándome a los ojos, y quiero que mi hijo tenga esa valentía que tú tienes- Claro que aunque eso había sonado como una hermosa declaración romántica, lo dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima, lo que no le quitó lo lindo al momento. Realmente me sentí alagado-

No es valentía, es insensatez, pero gracias- Había tenido la desfachatez de sonrojarme en contra de mi voluntad, gesto que al parecer fue bien recibido, y en cierta forma malinterpretado, porque nada más ver el sonrojo ya lo tenía sobre mis labios, fue más brusco de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no por eso es un mal beso. Mis pies prácticamente no tocan el suelo, ya que Sesshomaru es más alto que yo y me tiene sujetado de la cintura. Es una sensación extraña sentirse controlado en un beso, y como no podía ser de otra forma mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, claro que temía que al empezar a tocar al youkai este reaccionara de mala manera, por lo que decidí que mis ansiosas manos se quedarían donde habían estado desde que ese beso había empezado, en la espalda del youkai-

[Empezaba a quedarme sin aliento cuando sentí unas de las manos de Sesshomaru acariciar mi espalda, la misma que segundos después se posaba sin vergüenza alguna sobre mi trasero, y no pude evitar darle la razón a todas las mujeres que me habían abofeteado a lo largo de mi vida, era una sensación extraña que te estuvieran tocando esa parte del cuerpo, aunque no podía decir si me molestaba o me gustaba que estuviera haciendo eso, de lo que si podía estar seguro era que me iba a ahogar si seguíamos así, por lo que me alejé, él no pareció molesto porque me separara, más bien complacido de ver la piel de mi terso cuello, a la cual sin compasión mordió, claro que sin atravesar mi piel con sus dientes. Estaba más que sonrojado por el gemido poco masculino que había dejado salir, así que avergonzado como estaba, lo empujé hasta sacármelo de encima]

Estas yendo muy rápido, ¿No te parece?- Y eso pareció más como un reclamo de una novia asustada por el sexo y eso me hizo sentir más avergonzado que antes- No te mataría algo de romanticismo, ¿Qué tal un poco de cortejo? ¿Quieres que tenga a tus hijos? Cortéjame, enamórame, sino te gusta, consigue a alguien más- Sabia que al decirle eso, simplemente seria hacer que se fuera y nunca volviera a hablarme, lo cual al parecer estaba haciendo, ya que el youkai se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la espesura del bosque en un pestañeo, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí-

 

-No sabía lo equivocado que estaba al pensar que eso se había acabado en ese momento-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> ♥Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen♥
> 
> Bueno como ya sabrán este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.

Sesshoumaru/Miroku| Capitulo 2 – Regalos –

[Al parecer el gran amo y señor Sesshoumaru entendía por cortejo regalos, y no baratijas de esas que alguna vez él mismo le había dado a alguna jovencita, estos regalos eran prendas de joyería de bastante valor, anillos y collares de oro de los que solo les había visto a princesas o reyes puestos, claro que el youkai no se los había llevado él mismo, para eso tenía a Jaken, quien con expresión más que molesta le entregaba los objetos y sin esperar respuesta desaparecía de su vista, impidiéndole al monje devolverle ninguno de los regalos que no estaba dispuesto a conservar. Dos semanas de regalo tras regalo se le ocurrió una forma de devolver los obsequios al youkai]

Dile a tu amo que no pienso aceptar ni un regalo más de tu mano, y que me niego a recibir más hasta que venga a hablar conmigo- Jaken se quedó mirándolo con expresión enojada y a la vez desconfiada, el pequeño sapo demonio no sabía qué diablos le veía su amo a ese humano que se creía monje, pero no podía decirle nada a su amo, quien a la menor provocación se lo daría a comer a alguna bestia- 

[Vio a Jaken marchar en la misma dirección por la que había aparecido, sabía que el demonio iba enojado, pero no podía más con esa situación o los demás de iban a dar cuenta de que estaba siendo más que cortejado por el youkai que les ponía los pelos de punta a todos, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha que incontables veces le había pateado el trasero al hanyo, quien había atentado contra sus vidas más de una vez, ¡Que quería que tuviera un hijo suyo! Y quien sabe, lo más probable es que quisiera más de uno. Pensaba que después de pedirle romance al youkai este se olvidaría de esa idea, lo que no sabía era que este estaba más que dispuesto a darle ‘amor’, claro que amor en el diccionario del gran Lord Sesshoumaru eran regalos, de muy cara procedencia que le enviaba cada día, tenía catorce presentes, y dos de ellos eran túnicas de seda de las que nunca había tenido sobre su cuerpo, y obviamente las tenía escondidas junto a los otros en lo más profundo de sus cosas]

[Dos días sin ver ni la sombra de Jaken lo tranquilizaron un poco y a la misma vez lo entristecieron, ¿Sería que el gran Lord Sesshoumaru se habría cansado de él? ¿Habrá reconsiderado el gran youkai? ¿No planeaba perder su tiempo para hablar con él? Esas dudas se habían quedado en su cabeza esos dos días, no sabía si tenía o no que esperar a Sesshoumaru, esos días se le habían hecho eternos, más por la reciente tranquilidad que rodeaba la zona, parecía como si los demonios se hubieran quedado quietos durante un tiempo para darle tiempo para pensar en el youkai y en sí debería o no aceptar su propuesta, a la cual ya tenía respuesta pero si el youkai no venía para que aclararan ciertos parámetros de su relación, cambiaría de opinión y lo mandaría a freír espárragos, aun a sabiendas de que la reacción del youkai no podría ser la mejor]

No deberías bajar tanto la guardia- Casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru tan cerca de su persona, al abrir los ojos el youkai estaba justo a su lado, sentando con todo su porte al lado de su cuerpo- ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?- Y como siempre, eso vino con una carga de inexpresividad solo digna del youkai que le pretendía, este le observaba con sus dorados y fríos ojos, casi pensó que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento por la intensidad con la que le miraba-

No quiero regalos Sesshoumaru, cuando te dije que quería que me enamoraras no me refería a que me enviaras obsequios de gran valor, solo que te esforzaras un poco en conocerme. Quieres que sea la ‘madre’ de tus hijos y ni siquiera me conoces, ¿Qué tal si tenemos un hijo juntos y después no te agrado? Y matarme no es una opción- El youkai lo miró sin cambiar su expresión, haciendo que el monje se asustara un poco por lo intensa de su mirada, hasta ese momento se percató de lo cerca que estaban los dos, y se acercaban más y más- Sesshoumaru ¿Qué haces?- Sin prestarle atención a lo dicho por el monje, Sesshoumaru siguió acercándose hasta rozar ligeramente sus labios. El sonrojo que se esparció por su rostro con solo ese pequeño toque fue más de lo que realmente creía posible, más este se intensificó al sentir como los mismos labios estaban bajando lentamente hasta posarse en su cuello-

Lo que me pediste- Y así sin más se alejó, dejándole sonrojado, excitado hasta la medula y eso que no le había tocado de forma sexual. Levantó su rostro, mirándole directamente a los ojos, se acercó nuevamente a los labios del monje, besándole esta vez con más rudeza, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior del monje, quien solo había atinado a regresar el gesto con la misma fuerza. Una vez que se separaron el youkai se levantó, aun mirando fijamente al humano y como si nada hubiera pasado le dijo en tono serio- Los regalos te los quedas, son tuyos y no los voy a coger de vuelta, y otra cosa, Jaken no es tu jefe, si ese demonio insolente de baja clase te habla irrespetuosamente espero que me lo digas- Y sin más que decir, desapareció de su vista tan rápido como había aparecido en primer lugar-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥Gracias por leer ♥


	3. Capitulo 3

Sesshoumaru/Miroku| Capitulo 3

[Sesshoumaru se había ido después de eso, pero los regalos no habían cesado de llegar, Jaken seguía dándole miradas raras, ya que según este le había dicho, amo Sesshoumaru le había prohibido mirarle feo o despectivamente, claro que el demonio sapo se había asustado de desobedecer a su amo. Un mes después de su charla con el demonio este se había decidido a visitarle, según le había dicho Jaken, su amo vendría a verle dentro de dos noches, que le esperara en ese lugar, entonces tuvo que decirle a los demás que se quedaran otro rato, Inuyasha no estaba contento con la idea, pero Kagome estaba más que feliz por tener más tiempo para descansar]

Entonces Inuyasha empezó a discutir como siempre con Kouga, quien más que feliz de poder discutir con tu hermano le siguió el juego, véase que lo hace porque le gusta Inuyasha no porque se odien…- Cuando el youkai había llegado, rápidamente le había aclarado que no se iban a poner a hacer ningún heredero esa noche, aunque no sabía como Sesshomaru se había tomado eso, ya que solo recibió un rostro indescifrable, pero se relajó cuando el youkai se sentó recostado de un árbol y le atrajo hasta su pecho, sonrojado y avergonzado como estaba empezó a contarle al youkai toda su vida, desde principio a fin, terminando con la pelea que había tenido Inuyasha con Kouga esa mañana-

Quiero que vayas a mi castillo- Tan carente de emoción como siempre, Sesshoumaru le estaba pidiendo, ¿O ordenando?, que fuera con él a su castillo- Me gustaría que te acostumbraras al lugar donde vas a vivir una vez que te cases conmigo, ya que me niego rotundamente a que mis hijos se críen entre humanos- En vez de molestarse por la forma en la que lo había dicho, más bien le causo algo de ternura que el gran lord Sesshoumaru estuviera preocupado por los hijos que iban a tener, aunque estos no estuvieran en el mapa aun- 

Tu dime cuando nos vamos- Después de decir eso, Sesshoumaru se había levantado, levantándole a él en el proceso y empezó a caminar, dejando a un muy extrañado Miroku aun de pie y sin moverse junto al árbol en el que habían pasado la gran parte del día- ¿Ahora?- Sesshoumaru solo asintió y procedió a seguir caminando, solo deteniéndose al sentir que el monje no estaba caminando con él- Dame unos minutos que les diga a los demás que me iré por unos días- Viendo que el youkai le daría ese tiempo para despedirse de sus amigos, fue a paso apresurado, encontrándose con Sango y Kagome, que estaban descansando, sin rastro de Shippo o Inuyasha en todo el lugar-

Se fueron a buscar un lugar donde bañarse- Le respondió a la pregunta que aun no formulaba Kagome, que con aire cansado solo se quedó observándole desde el lugar donde estaba acostada, hacía demasiado calor para estar corriendo tras demonios-

Bien, solo quería decirles que me ausentaré unos días- Las chicas no le molestaron con preguntas, ya que Miroku solía irse de vez en cuando a hacer quien sabe que cosas solo, pero le entendían, a todos les gustaba estar un tiempo solos, así que sin molestarle, se despidieron de él, deseándole buen viaje. Volvió con Sesshoumaru, quien le esperaba de pie en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, se acercó a él y en un cómodo silencio empezaron a caminar, aunque sabía que no iban a llegar ese mismo día, ya que estaba a algo así como dos días de caminata, sin parar en ningún momento del castillo de Sesshoumaru-

[Cuando el sol se ocultó dándole paso a la fría noche, ya le dolían los pies de estar caminando, así que le pidió a Sesshoumaru que descansaran en ese lugar durante esa noche, al youkai no pareció molestarle su petición, se durmió con su cabeza apoyada del pecho del youkai. Se sorprendió al despertarse, ya que se encontró en una cómoda cama con sabanas de seda, suponía que la cama de Sesshoumaru, y que este la noche pasada lo había traído a su castillo, le agradecía por tomarse esa molestia. Cuando por fin pudo enfocarse bien, se dio el gusto de detallar la habitación, encontrándose con un lugar más que elegante, parecía que cada cosa de tela en esa habitación era de seda, incluido el kimono que vestía la niña que le observaba desde la puerta]

Dios santo- Casi se infarta al ver a la niña, quien sonriente se acercó a la cama, traía sobre sus brazos una bandeja con lo que parecía el desayuno para dos personas- Hola pequeña Rin- Obviamente ya conocía a la niña, después de vencer a Naraku, Sesshoumaru la había dejado al cuidado de Kaede, y ella estuvo en la aldea quizás durante dos semanas antes de pedir que la llevaran de regreso con su amo, ya que lo extrañaba mucho- 

El amo Sesshoumaru me dijo que traería a alguien para que fuera mi mamá, pero no sabía que eras tú- Se sonrojó profundamente con ese comentario, más porque no podía decirle que no a una niña tan tierna como Rin, quien sonriente como siempre le pidió que comiera todo su desayuno y que después se arreglara, ya que al parecer el youkai estaba planeando algo- Te dejó esta ropa aquí y me dijo explícitamente que quería que estuvieras listo para cuando viniera a buscarnos. Mira, hasta yo estoy elegante- Sonrió junto a la niña, ya que la alegría de esa pequeña era más que contraria a la siempre seriedad del youkai que la había acogido como su hija-

[Sin querer hacer esperar más al youkai, entró al baño que estaba adjunto a la habitación, ya vería que estaba tramando Sesshoumaru]


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento tanto mi tardanza, además de que sea tan corto, pero no di para más. Ya dejé lo bueno para el proximo, así que ya saben.... Posible lemon para el siguiente capitulo :3
> 
> Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 4| Sesshoumaru/Miroku

[Rin aplaudió al verle salir del baño ya vestido, estaba seguro que se veía muy bien, no era cualquiera que se vería mal vestido en un Yukata tan fino como ese. Desayunó con la pequeña Rin, quien no dejaba de asombrarle al comer y hablar al mismo tiempo, y aun así no se veía mal, ella hablaba de un montón de temas al mismo tiempo, haciéndole reír con cada ocurrencia que se le ocurría. Al terminar, se encontraron con la mueca más que extraña en la cara de Jaken, quien les esperaba para llevarlos con el amo Sesshoumaru, quien ya requería de su presencia. De ambos. Así que no se preocupó por la palabra requerir, ya que si Rin estaba presente dudaba que el youkai quisiera ponerse a hacer herederos con la niña enfrente]

¿Y de que crees que quiera hablarnos tu amo?- Prefirió no usar la palabra padre enfrente de Jaken, quien no parecía muy contento con su visita, pero más acostumbrado a rin por tener que cuidarla todo el tiempo. Rin le sonrió apretó la mano que le sostenía, volteo el rostro en su dirección y sin titubear le respondió-

De bebés, es obvio- Jaken pareció atragantarse con el aire, él por otra parte se sonrojó hasta la coronilla, no sabía que Sesshomaru tenía a su pequeña hija tan al pendiente del tema- Dijo que para invierno tendría un hermanito- La niña sonrió mientras seguía caminando, pensó que realmente seria agradable tener un bebé tan tierno como Rin, risueño y adorable. Iba tan concentrado en su conversación con la niña, que no se percató de que estaba a pocos pasos del youkai-

Pues no sé yo si eso sea verdad, el invierno está muy cerca y aunque tu amo y yo… Aunque estuviese embarazado ahora, dudo mucho que haya tiempo suficiente para que dé a luz- Chocó ligeramente con el youkai, que le miraba impasible, Rin se sentó rápidamente sin dejar de sonreír, pero sin decir nada. Sesshoumaru le sentó al lado suyo justo en frente de la pequeña Rin. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que se verían como to da una familia-

Ya sabes porque Miroku está aquí, así que espero que le muestres el castillo como es debido, en el momento adecuado. Eso es todo, retírate- La niña, aun sonriendo, se despidió de su amo con una reverencia, saliendo por una puerta detrás de ella, suponía el monje que daba al jardín, detrás de la niña salió Jaken, quien en ningún momento le miró directamente- Miroku, ahora quiero dejarte claro las cosas que puedes y no puedes hacer- Antes de que el youkai pudiera seguir con lo que estaba diciendo, Miroku le interrumpió-

Ya sé, no hablar con los demonios que viven aquí, no molestarles, no andar fisgoneando…- Se calló al ver la mirada que Sesshoumaru le estaba dando, se sintió momentáneamente avergonzado, como si con ese simple gesto, el youkai le estuviera regañando-

La única regla que tienes es no desaparecerte sin avisar, después puedes hacer lo que te plazca, como ya he dicho, mis hijos vivirán aquí, y como tú los tendrás, es obvio que tienes que saber moverte en este castillo- Sesshoumaru se levantó, sujetando una de sus manos, llevándole por los pasillos que había atravesado desde que había despertado, al pasar vio que estos estaban repletos de algunos demonios, familiares del youkai suponía, algunos le hacían reverencia, otros ni le miraban y los que si tenían la fuerza para mirarle feo, le ponían una expresión más que despectiva, cosa que paró al ver la expresión de Sesshoumaru, cada uno de los demonios bajaron la cabeza- Estos demonios son invitados aquí, ellos te deben a ti respeto, ya han sido advertidos que cualquier intento en tu contra será castigado, y saben muy bien que no soy compasivo, así que puedes tranquilizarte, y hacer lo que quieras en este castillo-

Pues me alegra escuchar eso- Eso lo había dicho en voz baja, tan baja que esperaba que solo Sesshoumaru le escuchara, pero era obvio que siendo todos los demás demonios, tendrían súper desarrollado el oído y le habrían escuchado- ¿No crees que deberíamos ir con Rin? Prometí que jugaría con ella. Ya después en la noche jugaré contigo…- Y por primera vez, le había visto una expresión diferente al youkai-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Aqui hay un lemon.
> 
> Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Sesshoumaru/Miroku| Capitulo 5

[Quizás había hablado de más, quizás había sido un error decirle al youkai que esa noche iba a tener suerte. Porque la verdad no lo había pensado con detenimiento. Le tocaba pagar el precio por sus palabras. Sesshoumaru mientras tanto le veía tener un conflicto con él mismo, por lo que sin molestar al monje, empezó a despojarse de la ropa, llamando la atención del humano con eso. Miroku se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como el youkai se desnudaba, su cuerpo no era musculoso, pero era obvia la fuerza que poseía. Cuando la ultima prenda que le impedía ver el cuerpo completo de Sesshoumaru desapareció, se llevó sus dudas con ella. Su parte pervertida, la que lo había metido en esto, había tenido razón al hablar de más esa mañana]

Yo quiero de eso- Y pudo jurar que por una milésima de segundo, casi hizo sonreír al youkai, quien ni corto ni perezoso, se había posicionado encima del cuerpo del monje, que también estaba desnudo de antemano. El demonio había juntado sus labios en un beso doloroso, más allá de labios, solo eran colmillos cortando su labio inferior, más cuando sintió el miembro del mayor que quería meterse sin contemplaciones en su virgen cuerpo- ¡Oye, vamos a calmarnos! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió meterme eso sin lubricación? Sabes, esto no es una carrera. Tenemos toda la noche por delante, no hay prisas- Sesshoumaru le miró extraño, más aun cuando lo besó suavemente-

Nos estamos apareando- Fue su simple respuesta. Esta vez fue Miroku el que le miró horrorizado. Haciendo una mueca por el dolor que se intensificaba en su labio inferior, se acercó nuevamente al youkai, quien recibió la caricia tranquilamente, sin poner dientes en el beso-

No nos estamos apareando, no somos animales- Le reprochó Miroku sin aliento a Sesshoumaru, quien había empezado a moverse sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que sus erecciones se frotaran- Podrías decir que estamos procreando, teniendo sexo… Haciendo el amor. No simplemente apareándonos, y ya de paso, si quieres entrar en mi tienes que prepararme, aunque con esas garras que tienes mejor lo hago yo- Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se había quitado el cuerpo del otro de encima, sentándose justo sobre la entrepierna del youkai-

[A pocos centímetros de ellos, encima de la mesita al lado de la cama, había un pequeño frasco que había traído justo para esa ocasión, puede ser que fuera su primera vez con otro hombre, pero no era tonto. No se quejó cuando uno de sus dedos se adentró, era una sensación extraña a la que no estaba familiarizado, pero no era molesta, debía admitir que la mano de Sesshoumaru sobre su erección le estaba distrayendo muy bien del dolor. Cuando el segundo dedo se unió fue como si se perdiera entre el dolor y el placer, estaba tan sumido en la sensación que no fue consciente de cuando se había recostado sobre el cuerpo del youkai, mucho menos se había percatado de cuando habían empezado a besarse salvajemente, lo que no había pasado desapercibido había sido el tercer dedo que se había unido a los dos que ya tenía dentro, tampoco que ese dedo no era suyo. Se alejó de los labios del youkai, sacó los tres dedos que jugaban en su entrada y con la misma sustancia con la que se había preparado, empezó a masturbar el miembro del youkai, que no dejaba de mirarle directamente a los ojos]

[El miembro del youkai se deslizó lentamente en su interior, por eso había preferido esa posición para en su primera vez. Una vez que se acostumbró a la intromisión, Sesshoumaru cambio abruptamente la posición, separando las piernas del monje hasta el punto que le pareció, anticipándose a lo que el youkai estaba a punto de hacer, puso una de sus manos en la pared sobre su cabeza, para evitar que una vez que Sesshoumaru empezara con las embestidas, esta con chocara con la pared. Como lo predijo, la primera embestida lo hizo retorcerse sobre las sabanas de una forma que nunca le había pasado, más no tuvo tiempo para que los pensamientos regresaran a su cabeza por la fuerza que el youkai ejercía en hacerle un bebé]

 _Para que le dije que teníamos toda la noche… Mañana no me voy a levantar-_ Fue el ultimo pensamiento coherente que tuvo en toda la noche-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Sé que esto va a ser una perrada xD porque no avisé con antelación, pero hasta aqui llega el fanfic, es el capitulo final, ni yo misma sabía que este iba a ser el final, pero bueno, todo tiene que terminar.
> 
> Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 6

[Después de la primera vez que había ido al castillo del gran Lord Sesshoumaru, contadas habían sido las veces que había ido nuevamente, pero aun así no extrañaba al youkai, quien se había propuesto a visitarlo cada noche, al parecer no iba a estar feliz si no tenían relaciones cada noche, y al principio se había molestado por la forma en la que el demonio parecía solo venir a tener tiempo de calidad con su trasero, se le pasó dos días después con tres secciones de sexo incansable y una bandeja de fruta. No sabía porque Sesshoumaru se la había dado, pero no se quejó, realmente se le antojaba]

Sesshoumaru, ponme al corriente, ¿Cómo vamos con lo del bebé?- Tres meses desde que había visitado el castillo, por fin habían encontrado un momento para descansar. Kagome debía volver a su tiempo, algo sobre que tenía que volver a la universidad, Sango quería descansar de tanta casería y llevándose a Shippo con ella, volvió a su aldea, de Inuyasha no sabía, se había ido cuando dormían y no había vuelto- 

Te embaracé la primera vez- La mirada de incredulidad que puso fue épica, ambas manos viajaron a su estomago, en el que sinceramente apenas se podía apreciar una pequeña una pequeña curva- Creí que los humanos tenían sus métodos para saber cuando estaban esperando niños- Nuevamente le dirigió una mirada extraña al youkai, cosa que fue ignorada por el otro. El monje se recostó totalmente del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, aun con ambas manos sobre su vientre, agradeciéndole a kami por poder estar en una cama tan cómoda y lejos del frio-

Rin y Jaken están enterados me supongo- Un asentimiento fue su única respuesta. No podía creer que ya estaba de tres meses de embarazo, y que tan solo en un par de meses tendría a su bebé en brazos. Con ese pensamiento se durmió, teniendo en mente que cuando sus amigos y él volvieran a reunirse, les contaría de la existencia de su bebé-

….

[Miroku había vuelto a la aldea de Kaede, después de estar casi dos semanas con Sesshoumaru, tuvo que esperar dos días más hasta que alguno de sus amigos se apareciera, siendo este Inuyasha, quien no le había querido decir nada de sus vacaciones, y aunque no tenía un súper olfato como el hanyou, estaba seguro de donde había estado y con quien. Impaciente como solo él sabía ser, Inuyasha se fue a buscar a Sango a su aldea, dejándole a él solo durante unas cuantas horas, en las cuales se había quedado dormido. Al volver, fue en busca de Kagome, quien no estaba muy feliz pero a la vez les agradecía sacarla un rato de su casa. Habían partido esa misma noche a una aldea que estaba a tres días de camino, no se quejaba, su bebé parecía darle energías en vez de quitárselas por lo que se sentía enérgico. Ya caída la noche, se decidieron a descansar, sabía ya que Sesshoumaru se aparecería después de media noche para dormir con él. Se decidió que ese era el momento para decirles a sus amigos que esperaba a su primer hijo]

Chicos… Voy a tener un bebé- Ninguno pareció alterarse por la noticia, por lo que había pensado que estaban felices por él, con ese pensamiento se durmió un rato más hasta que Sesshoumaru apareciera. De lo que no se había percatado era que sus amigos estaban dormidos desde hace una hora, por lo que la única que escuchó su noticia había sido la noche-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer el fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


End file.
